Peyton and Piper
Peyton and Piper, also known as PeyPer, is the friendship pairing of Peyton Clark and Piper Curda. They are seen to be good friends, with the cast and with each other, and they've seen to have bickering twitter conversations. They are close, as shown in Peyton's interview where Piper joined in, hugged him and shared some information about Peyton with the interviewer. For the in-show pairing between Jasmine and Garrett, the characters Peyton and Piper portray, see ''Jarrett.'' Other Names *'Piyton' (Pi/per and Pe/'yton') *'Peyter' (Peyt/on and Pip/'er') *'Pipton '(Pip/er and Pey/'ton') *'Piton '(Pi/per and Pey/'ton') *'Peter '(Pe/yton and Pip/'er') *'Pyton '(P'/iper and Pe/'yton) *'Peyer' (Pey/ton and Pip/'er') Moments *Piper tweeted Peyton, stating: YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME WHAT HAPPENED TO 'VILLAGEOFTHEWAR' IT MADE SO MUCH SENSE...''which showed that she liked his previous username. He also re-tweeted her tweet. *Peyton re-tweeted Piper's tweet of the "I Didn't Do It" trailer being released. *They had a twitter conversation (arguement), assumingly about a game of Foosball. *Piper revealed in a tweet that she loves Peyton's mom, which shows that they're close. *He went to homecoming with Piper (along with Sarah and Austin). *Piper video bombed Peyton's interview. She hugged him, confirmed the interviewer that Peyton is awkward in real life, and teased him by saying that he has a lot of trouble talking, making Peyton laugh and smile.When Peyton playfully pushed Piper away, she put her arms against his shoulder, and said, "..but he's so deary, and lovable..that we can overlook it'' awkwardness. **The interviewer commented on Piper's words, saying that Piper was just trying to make him look better. Neither Peyton nor Piper denied it. **Before Piper revealed that her nickname for Peyton, Peyton smiled nervously and said, "no no no." Piper reveals to call Peyton "P.P." **The two of them explained why she called him "P.P." It was revealed to stand for "Peyton Paul." **Piper said "aww" after noticing the Paul in PP. **When the interviewer said, "again..with those sad eyes," Piper again said "Aww," laughing at him. **When Piper slowly left the interview, Peyton looked at her, chuckled and smiled. In the background, you could hear Piper giggle. **After the interviewer said Piper could stay as long as she wanted, Peyton shouted at her, "Piper this is mine! This is my interview!" while smiling. *Peyton tweeted Piper (along with Austin, Olivia and Sarah), which then Piper replied with, "I can't even respond I this. I'm too stunned by the fact that you're actually on twitter." **They had a twitter conversation about Peyton on twitter. *Piper tweeted about wanting to beat Peyton's highscore in Whale Trail. **Peyton replied with,'' Yeah, that's about as likely as @olivia_holt NOT getting her phone stolen every day next week... :)'' and Piper said "don't count on it! I'm coming for you!" He favorited that tweet. *Olivia's tweeted to the pair "hommies, i got my eye on you...." *When Peyton was tweeted about Peyton and Piper's bickering through tweets, he re-tweeted the tweet. *After Piper tweeted her fanmail address, Peyton tweeted her, "FINALLY! I've been waiting!" **Piper replied, "Did you actually just tweet twice within the last minute who are you and what have you done with Peyton." *Peyton and Piper were seen beside each other relaxing, while Austin and Olivia were on their mobile devices. *Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet. *On Piper's Instagram post of her and Peyton, he commented, This is actually really adorable. And Piper replied with, Tell me about it. **Peyton commented again and said, Did I mention how adorable this is? And Piper responded with, maybe once or twice. *Peyton and Piper posted a picture of themselves on Sarah Gilman's Instagram. *Piper posted a picture of the I Didn't Do It cast and captioned it, CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT @ECCENTRICODDITY'S BOMBIN CHRISTMAS PRESENTS FOR US I JUST WOW. *They both appeared in Sarah's instagram video. *They were next to each other briefly in Sarah's video of the cast. *The pair went on Sarah's instagram and posted a picture of themselves together. *Peyton posted a picture of Piper on instagram and captioned it, @pippiphooray1 and I raided the production office's break room, and we found ice cream cake! SCORE! #BirthdayLeftovers. *On Piper's instagram photo, Peyton commented Dude, Olivia Holt liked this photo! Can you believe it?! *Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet. *The pair both appeared in Austin's instagram video. **When Piper dropped her gum in the video, Peyton said to her, "eww, you dropped your gum!" Trivia Similarities *They both have verified Twitter accounts. *They both have an Instagram account. *Both of their names start with "P" and both of their surnames start with "C". *Both are part of the main cast of I Didn't Do It. Differences *Peyton is male and Piper is female. Facts *Piper's nickname for Peyton is PeePee , which is coincidentally fitting as Peyton's middle name stands for ''Peyton Paul, ''which shortens to PP. *In a tweet, it is revealed that Peyton and Piper troll each other's instagrams. **Their trolling began when Piper commented on one of his photos pretending to be a obsessed fan. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Cast Pairings Category:Cast Relationship